


I need you to wake up

by livinthefandomlife



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, I know this probs wont happen, Let me dream yall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 10:52:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13188567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livinthefandomlife/pseuds/livinthefandomlife
Summary: Kara and Mon-El talk while she's in the dream-like state in episode 3x10.





	I need you to wake up

Mon-El was pissed. Brainy had wasted a whole day trying to get Kara back, but it didn't work. He had said that Kara wasn't ready to wake up yet and that she wasn't ready. Mon-El was losing his cool.  
"I recruited you for the soul purpose of bringing her back," he barked at Brainy once they were alone. He had said that Kara wasn't ready to wake up yet and that she wasn't ready.  
Mon-El was losing his cool. 

"Sir, I want to save her just as much as you do. But her body is not ready to wake yet." 

Mon-El suppressed his anger. Brainy was only trying to help. 

"Send me in, let me talk to her." 

"Sir, the variables don't line up-"

Mon-El looked at Kara, who was still in the pod, "You answer to me. Send me into her head."

"I have to warn you, sir, its difficult to navigate. She's in a dream-like state." 

"I've been in her head before. Let me try to save her."

"As you wish."  
.... 

Mon-El woke up dancing with Kara. Her head was resting on his crest, Kryptonian music played in the background. 

"Can we just stay like this forever?" she said quietly. 

"Kara, it's me."

"Of course it's you," she mumbled. 

"No, it's the real me." 

The music stopped and Kara stopped dancing. She took a step back from him. 

"What are you doing here?" 

Mon-El smirked shly, "You were happy to be dancing with me just a minute ago."

"The old you. From before you left," she said walking away from him.

"Kara, please." 

"No. My mind won't let me leave. I'm trapped here. So just be with your wife until I find out how to get out." 

Mon-El was quiet. It still pained him every time.  
He shook his head and furrowed his brow. 

"Stop looking at me like that," she said. 

"Like what?" 

"Like I'm some love-struck fool that isn't supposed to be in love with you." 

"Kara-"

"No! You know what, Mon-El? Distance has made me realize that I deserve better. I deserve to be treated with more respect. I told you I loved you. Do you know how hard that was?"

"Kara-"

"No! You let me fall for you. And then you left me."

"Kara, please."

"Rao truly hates me. He damns me to lose my home. My people. And then I have to live a life being isolate and holding back who I really am, because I'm too dangerous. And then I find you. And then your gone. And now you're back. But you're married. So no, Mon-El, you don't get to act like I'm some fool." 

"Kara, please."

She walked farther away from him. 

"Kara, please, listen to me."

"Can you please just acknowledge that I still love you?" 

"What?" He was not expecting that. 

"Just, please. I'm glad you moved on. I'm glad you were happy. I love you. I want you to be happy. But I never got over you. I never moved on."

"Kara-"

"Imra told me how long it took you to move on."

"What did she say?"

"You had years to move on." 

"Oh."

"These past couple of months, I didn't think the hear ache would ever stop. It was so different from the pain I went through as a child. I didn't think the pain would ever stop."

"Kara, please," her words were hurting him. 

"But you're married, you stopped hurting."

They were silent for a while.

"Kara, there's so much you still don't know. So much I'm keeping from you. But I'm doing it to protect you. You just have to trust me."

"Trust you! Of course, I trust you. But you've changed so much-"

"I had to!"

His sudden change in volume startled her. 

"Of course I changed, I lived alone for seven years Kara! I lived without you."

"But... But you had Imra. I don't understand."

"There's still so much you don't know. But I lost you. That feeling that you had went I left. I had that for 7 years. And I suffered from all of the guilt that came with killing my people and my mother. Of course I'm not the same man I was when I left." 

Now it was her turn to be shocked.

"Mon?"

"I wish I could be that man. The man I was. Not the man on Daxam. Not the man before you. But the man that you fell for. I wish I was still him. But the things I've seen," he closed his eyes, "I will tell you everything once this is all over."

"Mon-"

"Please, we have to get you home."

"Mon-El... I'm scared."

"Of dying?"

"Of waking up."

He was towards her and grabbed her hands. 

"You don't have to be." 

She laughed lightly, tears forming in her eyes. 

"What happens when I wake up?"

"You rest. Heal. Brainy is here to help you. That's why I brought him."

"Brought him where?" 

"To this time. I brought every member for a very specific reason."

"I thought that you didn't mean to travel back to this time, Mon-El."

"I lied. I lied, and I will explain everything. But you have to wake up, Kara." 

"She'll just defeat me again." 

"No. I won't let that happen. I failed you once, she'll never lay a finger on you again."

"Mon-El," she whispered, "I have to ask one thing."

"Kara, please. I promise I'll answer everything. But we need to get you safe first."

"Please, Mon, I need to know," she said gripping his hands. 

"Okay."

"Once this is all over, are you leaving me again, are you going home?" 

"Kara," he whispered, "You are my home."

Kara almost gasped, "But, Imra."

"I promise I'll explain. I'll explain the lying. I'll tell you everything. Just come back to me."

"I want to defeat her. I want her dead. I won't let her hurt anyone else. "

"I know."

"But I'm still so scared"

"I'm right her."

"But Mon-"

"Stronger together," he whispered leaning in. 

She rested her forehead on his, "Stronger together."

And then a light formed beside the pair. 

"That's our cue," he smiled. 

"Mon..."

"I'm right here." 

And together the pair stepped through the light.  



End file.
